


rental agreement

by stuff_and_nonsense



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, episode 54, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: The orcs in Assarius don't buy Caleb off of Fjord, but they do borrow him for a while. Fjord supervises.





	rental agreement

**Author's Note:**

> From the kink meme.

“That’s out of our price range,” one of the orcs says. “How much for a rental though?”

“He’s not –“ Fjord starts to protest. Caleb ducks his head and raises a wire to his mouth. _We could use the gold,_ Fjord hears inside his head.

“Excuse us just a moment, fellows,” Fjord says. He takes Caleb by the back of the neck and turns them both away from the orcs to consult. “I’m not going to make you do that,” he tells Caleb. “You know the kind of thing they probably want you for, right?” It’s not hard to figure out, with the looks on the orcs’ faces as they stare at Caleb.

“I can imagine fairly well,” Caleb says. “And I’m, er, not unwilling.”

Fjord squints at him. Caleb is blushing red under the dirt on his face, but he looks sincere. Fjord imagines him, for a moment, on his knees with an orc cock in his mouth, then feels guilty immediately. “You sure?” he asks.

“Completely,” Caleb replies, so Fjord turns back to the orcs. He doesn’t know how much this sort of thing goes for here, so he makes his best guess. “You have a deal,” he says. “Fifty gold each, for thirty minutes.”

The orcs laugh. “Give us an hour and you’ve got it.” Fjord agrees.

Caleb is whispering into his hands again. Beau behind them gives him a series of confused looks, then heads back towards the rest of the group. _We will meet them at the well in an hour,_ Fjord hears in his head again.

They’re really doing this. “You have a place in mind?” he asks the orcs. They lead him a couple streets over to a narrow alley between two buildings. A pile of construction materials, clearly meant for the half-finished building on the other side, blocks it off and forms a dead end. It’s deserted, but in no way closed off from the main road.

“Here work for you?” one of the orcs asks. “He’s not fussy about his privacy, is he?”

“Doesn’t really matter how he feels about it,” says Fjord. “Here’ll do fine.” Caleb removes and folds his coat and book holsters and places them on the pile of wood, leaving him in threadbare shirt and trousers. He looks much thinner like that, vulnerable, and the sight sends another uneasy shiver through Fjord.

When he’s finished, one of the orcs tosses Fjord a pouch of coin. He shoves Caleb towards them, smacking his ass for effect as he does.

The other orc – the one who’s a little smaller, though still hulking compared to Fjord – is already unlacing his pants. He grabs Caleb’s shirt to pull him in, then takes him by the chin and inspects him, the claw on his thumb digging slightly into Caleb’s face. He grins, then thumps his hand onto Caleb’s shoulder, pushing him down to his knees in the muddy street.

Caleb keeps his head down, filthy hair hiding his face, until the orc grabs the back of his head and guides it over to his exposed cock. Once it’s entered his mouth, Caleb’s hesitation vanishes. He reaches up a hand to grip the base, and begins to work his mouth back and forth.

Fjord gulps. It’s incredibly similar to his mental image earlier, and he doesn’t know how to feel about it. He’s growing unmistakably hard though.

“He’s good at this,” the orc calls over to him. “You give him lots of practice?”

“You know it,” Fjord says. “Remind him what his place is, he loves that.”

“That true?” says the orc. “You like it down there, you little human dog?”

“He sure does,” says Fjord. “Never happier than when he’s on his knees with a dick in his mouth. I know you can do better than that though, Caleb. Take our new friend in further.”

Caleb obliges, dropping his hand and pushing his mouth further up the now-slick cock. It’s large enough that he can’t fit it all the way, but he gets pretty close; Fjord is honestly impressed.

The other orc, who’s been leaning again a wall watching, calls over to Fjord. “You sure know how to train him. Mind if I get involved now?”

The other one glares. “Wait til I’m done.” He speeds up, holding Caleb steady by the hair as he thrusts. It’s not long before he comes, shuddering and then pulling out, leaving a trail of fluid behind on Caleb’s chin. Caleb coughs, and then visibly swallows. He sits back on his heels to rest, breathing hard through his nose.

“Don’t worry, he’s not done yet,” Fjord says. He walks over to Caleb, strokes his hair. “You got more in you?”

Caleb looks up at him. “Yes sir,” he says, and Fjord just about comes in his pants. “Whatever you want.”

The orc who’s had his go has covered himself and backed up to the wall, arms crossed. “I have to get me one of those,” he says. “Didn’t know humans were so good at that.”

“You just have to pick the right one,” Fjord tells him. “Some of them complain too much, but this little slut? He’ll do whatever I tell him to and love it.”

The other orc huffs in annoyance. “I though we were getting stroked off, not him,” he says. “Stop talking him up and just let me fuck him.” He kicks at Caleb’s calf. “Hands and knees, and get those pants down.”

“Hey,” says Fjord. “I don’t mind you getting a little rough, but don’t break your rental.”

“Fine, whatever,” the orc says. Caleb has already tugged his pants down to his knees and braced himself with his hands on the muddy ground.

The bigger orc spits into his hand and then slaps it onto Caleb’s ass. He rubs a finger over Caleb’s hole, before slowly pressing it inside.

“He’s skinny,” he says. “Sure he can handle this?”

“He’ll be fine,” Fjord says, hoping it’s true. “I’ve trained him up.” He looks over to Caleb, searching for a sign he’s doing ok. He’s breathing in little gasps each time the finger moves, but he doesn’t look scared or too uncomfortable. He meets Fjord’s eyes for a second, and flashes him a thumbs-up with one mud-caked hand.

That’s a relief. Just in case the orcs noticed, Fjord walks over and swats him across the cheek. “Keep your eyes down,” he says. “How many times do I have to remind you what your place is?”

Caleb drops his head again. Behind him, the orc takes out his cock, spits again to wet Caleb’s hole, and starts to push inside. Caleb slips, fingers scrambling for purchase in the ground, and Fjord drops to one knee to brace against his shoulders, helping to hold him in place. 

“There you go,” he says, as Caleb gasps against him. “You can handle it.” The orc behind him is huge – Fjord tries and fails not to feel insecure about it – and not trying very hard to be gentle. His hands are gripping Caleb’s hips, hard enough that Fjord worries he’ll leave bruises.

The other orc, the one who’d gone first, has taken his cock out again and begun stroking leisurely. “You’re a lucky bastard,” he says, leering companionably at Fjord. “What a sight.”

“I sure am,” Fjord says. “Took some work to get him, but it’s been worth it.”

“What else does he do for you?” the orc asks, as they both watch the other one thrust into Caleb.

“All kinds of things,” Fjord replies. “Cleans my boots, carries my things, does magic tricks like you saw earlier. He’s best at this though.” He wonders what it would be like to be in the other orc’s position, hip deep in Caleb’s ass. Caleb underneath him, gasping for him… The thought of asking once seemed inconceivable – of course Caleb wouldn’t want that – but after this display he’s not so sure.

The orc he’s talking to strokes himself faster, and calls out to the one fucking Caleb. “How’s he feel?”

“Tight,” the other grunts in reply. “Tiny little human, hope he can handle this.”

“He looks like he’s having fun,” says the first. He walks around to get a better look at Caleb. “Hard as a rock for us.”

It’s true, Fjord sees. Caleb is fully erect, starting to drip precum, though no one’s so much as touched his cock. 

“I promise you, he loves this kind of thing,” Fjord says. “Down on the ground, getting fucked. Nothing’s too humiliating for him.” Caleb’s still being pushed into him as the orc goes faster, and it’s getting hard to hold him steady. He doesn’t want to lose face by slipping, so he stands up and gets out of the way, letting Caleb be jerked back and forth. It’s only a moment after that the orc comes with a low roar.

He shoves Caleb off him, knocking him flat on his chest in the mud, and laces his pants back up. The smaller orc is still stroking, but finishes seconds later, yanking his cock down to aim at Caleb’s face.

“Worth the gold?” Fjord asks, once they’ve both got themselves together. He shoots a glance at Caleb, who’s still on the ground, and hopes he’s still doing ok.

“Fuck yeah,” says the smaller orc. “Might have more gold tomorrow if you’re around.”

“We’ll see,” says Fjord, and goes to check on Caleb as they leave. He’s a mess, mud plastered to the front of his shirt and come decorating his cheek and dripping from his ass. The expected bruises circle over his hips. He’s come at some point too; his cock hangs limp now, and the mess from it is stuck to his shirt along with the mud. Fjord helps him to his feet, and Caleb gives him a sheepish smile.

“You all right?” Fjord asks, passing him a rag to clean up with. 

“I’m fine,” Caleb says, as he wipes off his face. “That was hardly rough at all. And well worth it, I think. We got some money and defused the tense situation.” He looks away from Fjord, self-conscious. “Although I supposed there’s no point pretending I didn’t enjoy it as well.”

“Hey, no judgment here,” says Fjord. The blood’s rushing to his cheeks, but he continues. “That was quite something to watch.”

Caleb looks up at him, gives him a rare smile. “Perhaps we’ll encounter a situation that requires it again someday.”

“Maybe we will,” says Fjord. “I’ll, uh, keep an eye out for more horny orcs.” Caleb’s still watching him, so he pushes it a little further. “And don’t you mean to add ‘sir’?”

“Of course, sir,” Caleb says, and bows his head just for a second, just enough for the promise of more, before they walk back out to the streets of Assarius.


End file.
